


Missing?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Missing Persons, Mystery, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Missing-7 years and no ties back to Riverdale. A completely fresh start. That's what all the teens needed. But 7 years later, one simple call the beloved pops is missing. Would this tragedy bring the crime fighting duo back to Riverdale?-This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids.
> 
> 7 years later and the only thing that brings the group back together is the disappearance of Pop Tate.

New York is Betty Cooper's home. A small apartment up near the FBI offices. She lives alone. She's one of the few girls in her office. Betty tried to make the Cooper name clean again. Prove to her team she was not like her brother.

That was taking time. She was making strides but time is what it took. Now she had escaped Riverdale she had nothing but time. There were a lot of things she left behind. Some good. Some bad. But she was content in where she was.

Every once in a while she would think about her childhood but it was rare. She hated thinking about what it put her through. She was lucky to be alive and she was thankful she was there each day. She’s been through too much. She was happy to live her mundane life.

————

Jughead Jones was an author. He worked hard to get where he was. He was living with his fiancèe Jessica. They had met 5 years ago in their second year in college.

He was doing a lot better than he had been back in Riverdale. He escaped practically. The only issue now was his drinking problem. That seemed to run in the family. That was something he felt he couldn’t escape. It was written into his DNA. He was ashamed but couldn’t control it. He had tried everything but he just couldn't kick it. Jessica didn’t even seem to notice.

Jughead often thought back to Riverdale alot. It's where he drew his inspiration for his stories from. He wrote about his friends, his memories, all the good and all the bad. He wrote about the times he was almost murdered. His investigations. Getting cheated on. It was a coping mechanism for surviving through the trauma.

It all helped. Jughead understood everyone was dealing with their own stuff at the time but cheating was something he would never be able to forgive his first love. It still hurt to think about. She was gone from his life and that’s something he was thankful for. He needed to move on, and he did. That's why he didn't. He was in a happy loving relationship. That's all he could ask for. 

_____

Riverdale: 

There's darkness upon the town. Their beloved resident diner host had gone. Vanished. Mop and bucket was abandoned on the floor. A milkshake smashed on the floor.

Riverdale was practically a ghost town. Only families of the founding families still live there. It was even a town anymore. Hiram Lodge had got his wish. Ever since the divorce he had been ruthless. 

The only place he hasn't been in the whole of town was Pops chock lit shop.

Archie Andrews had been in the military. Veronica lodge had been running her own company. She was now married. She would drop by Riverdale from time to time, checking on pops and the speakeasy. She knew no one from her past would be around so it wasn’t an issue.

Veronica was currently stopping by to check in. She hadn’t been there in awhile. She missed Pop. When she got there she was shocked to see everything empty. He never left it like this. She headed in the back to see Tabitha Tate.

“What the hell happened to this place?” Veronica said.

"V." Tabitha just broke down. Veronica hugged her. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked the teenager.

"Granddad is missing." 

"Pop?"

Tabitha nodded.

“How long has he been missing for?”

"A week. I've called the hospital. I've just got Betty's number." She told him.

"So he's not in the hospital?" Veronica asked.

"No." Tabitha told her.

“Are you suggesting we call Betty?” she raised her eyebrows at her. Tabitha nodded. "He's in danger." She cried.

“I’ll call Betty’s FBI office.”

Tabitha just nodded as she pulled the number up in her contacts. Veronica called it. It took awhile to get through but lucky she asked for Betty and she was waiting to be transferred.

“This is Betty Cooper, how can I help you?” 

“Hi, this is Veronica Lodge.”

"V?" Betty whispered. She couldn't believe she was on the other line. "Pop is gone." She told her old friend.

"Dead?" Betty teared up.

“He’s missing. His granddaughter is in town. We need to find him.” Veronica corrected her.

"I'll come to find him but... I guess I need Juggie." She whispered.

"You're in the FBI do you really need him?" Veronica asked.

"If it's to do with Pop. Yes." Betty sighed as she began searching his name on her system.

“Call me when you’re coming. I’ll keep Tabitha updated.”

"Will do." Betty ended the call.

Betty tried searching around for Jughead. The first thing that came up was his books. A smile appeared on her face. She instantly bought all his books. She found his work email and work number.

She called up the number. It went right to his assistant at the publishing company he’s signed with. "Hello could I possibly speak to Mr Jones?" Betty asked.

“Can I ask what this call is for?”

"I'm an FBI agent. It's about his hometown." She explained.

“I’ll transfer you.”

"Thank you." Betty sighed softly.

"Pop is missing." She whispered.

“Who is this?”

"Juggie." Betty sighed softly. “Betty?”

"Hi Jug." She was shaking nervously. “Why are you contacting me?” He asked, confused. They haven't spoken in seven years.

"Pop is missing. I need your help Juggie." Betty confessed.

“Why would I need to help?”

Betty sighed. "You don't but I guess I just. I'm sorry I called." She ended the call.

Betty sighed and put her phone down. She decided just to go by herself. She was hoping to reconnect with Jughead but that was a long shot. She hoped by some miracle he showed up. She knew deep down he wouldn't. 

It would be okay. She expected it. He definitely didn’t want to see her. After what she did she doesn't blame him. She broke his heart. She wished she could go back in time and changed it. She wanted to at least be friends with him. However, she knew she just had to let it go. It would take time, everything did.

Betty headed to see her boss. She asked her boss for some time off to work on a personal case for Riverdale. She wanted to get there as soon as possible, worried sick to death about Pops. She wanted to find him as soon as possible. Everyone loves pops so this was worrying for all the town.

Betty went home right away to pack. She was only taking the essentials as she booked the next flight out. Betty just sat at home messaging Veronica.

B: flight booked.

V: ok

B: how are you?

V: fine, just visiting town with my husband.

B: congratulations!

V: thank you.

B: Is he good enough for you Lodge?

V: he’s not a cheater and he treats me right.

B: that's good.

V: yeah.

B: any kids?

V: trying for one.

B: are you having trouble?

V: it’s none of your business if I am.  
V: I’m not really here for small talk. Just trying to find Pop.

B: fine I'll be over tomorrow. Also I couldn't get Juggie's help.

V: figures.

B: you know what I made a mistake! I was a stupid teenager. But I need Jughead's help.

V: you hurt him.

B: I know but I at least thought he would put things in the past for pops.

V: maybe.

B: this is useless. I'll see you tomorrow.

Veronica didn’t answer.

Neither of them want each other in their space but it was happening. Betty just wanted to focus on finding Pop. He was the only good constant person in her childhood. She would fight anyone to get him back.

Betty headed to the airport. She hated airports. She always got stopped. Luckily she had Jughead's books to keep her occupied. She couldn’t wait to read them. The second she got to the airport she opened the book. She read the whole flight there. She was completely hooked, his writing was amazing. She was amazed by him.

He had always been a good writer but he just seemed to get better and better. Betty just smiled as she moved onto the next book. She spent one flight reading two of the four books. She was just so proud of him. Betty wanted to message him but she stopped herself. She hoped there was the smallest chance he would show up. She clung on to the smallest of hope lately. 

Arriving back in Riverdale felt wrong. She should only be back for their 10 year anniversary. She was three years off. The first thing she wanted to do was check the diner for clues.

She would have hoped to have a milkshake from pops but that's the whole reason she's here. She walked into the diner to see Veronica talking with Tabitha.

"Miss Tate?" Betty walked in. She was in the standard pops uniform. Betty walked in to see the teen with a pony tail tight like she used to wear. “Hi, you must be Betty.” She said.

"I am. We adore Pop Tate so I'll do everything in my power to do so." Betty reassured her.

"Just keep your boyfriend away from her." Veronica glared. Betty rolled her eyes as Veronica glared at her again."I apologised and stopped it. Archie wrote that stupid song not me. I'm here to do a job."

“Whatever.” 

"You called me Veronica." Betty looked at her.

“I asked her to.” Tabitha said.

"Well Miss Tate I will do everything I can. I'm going to look around." She told her. She nodded. “Can I get you anything while you look?”

"I've missed pops milkshakes. Nothing beats his." Betty smiled, sadly.

“He taught me how to make them, I’ll get you one.”

"Thank you honey." She stood up to look around. She couldn’t find anything. Betty sighed softly. She came up to the counter looking at the old booth her and Jughead used to share.

They heard the bell ring as someone came in the door. Betty looked over to see the familiar face. Jughead Jones stood there, looking around.

"Jughead Jones." Betty smiled softly.

“This place really is a ghost town.” He said.

"It's sad isn't is. Hiram Lodge got to the town." She sighed. He walked over to them. "Talk about my father again Cooper." Veronica warned.

“Veronica Lodge. It’s good to see you.” Jughead said.

"Jughead great to see you again. We haven't seen you since my wedding." Veronica smiled.

“How have you been?”

"I asked Jess to marry me." Jughead smiled as he joined her.

“That’s amazing Jug.”

"I really love her." He showed Veronica the engagement photos. 

Betty was just stood at the counter. She looked over to them chatting away completely icing her out.

"Tabitha I'll begin to look at other places. I should go." Betty told her.

“No, stay. I’ll show you his office.” Betty nodded. "I heard how close you guys were." Tabitha whispered.

“We were.”

"I want a relationship like yours and Jughead. Pop used to tell me the stories." She smiled.

"Betty forgetting to invite me?" Jughead called after her, following them. "I didn't think I needed to. You were too busy being best buds with Lodge." Betty opened the office.

“She’s my friend. I haven’t seen her in three years. We were taking a minute to catch up.”

"And I spent years reaching out!" Betty snapped.

“It’s not my fault I didn’t want to see you.”

"I figured that out." She sighed.

"Betty you have the perfect life. You have the perfect husband and probably a child." Jughead told her.

"I live alone and work constantly. Liam left me because I couldn't give him a child!" Betty yelled. Jughead rolled his eyes. "But I love my job and I'm proud of you. I read your books." She told him.

He didn’t say anything.

"I'm so proud of you." Betty whispered again.

“Thanks.”

"Congratulations Juggie." Betty looked at him. “Thank you.” Jughead told her. 

"He's gone." Betty started to tear up. Jughead didn’t say anything again. "How can someone take Pop?"

“We don’t know what happened yet.” Betty just gave him the look.“We don’t.”

"The place has been scrubbed with bleach." She played with her FBI badge.

Jughead headed to the security cameras. Betty sat on the chair as he pulled it up. He searched and searched only to see they deleted all the footage but kept the footage from when they were teens up. It was the footage of the black hood. Jughead shut off the screen and packed up the tapes.

"Jughead I can take the tapes." Betty told him. He handed her the box. "We could go through them tonight?" She looked at him.

“Sure.”

"My mother's place." Betty told him. "Go catch up with V. I'm going to see my mother."

He nodded.

"Congratulations again Juggie. I'm happy for you. She must be amazing."

“Thanks.”

Betty nodded. She quickly made her escape. Jughead on the other hand continued looking in the office. It felt weird being back in Riverdale. Veronica saw Betty leave as came into the office.

"She is jealous and I love it." Veronica sat down.

“She’s not.”

"Oh please Jughead. Did you see her face when you said you were engaged?"

“No.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. "She is so jealous. Also she's become do uptight." She looked around the office. "Fancy going down to the speak easy?"

“Sure.”

The two headed down to the speakeasy. They both needed a drink. Veronica handed him a bottle of rum. He poured a big glass of it.

"So have you set a date?" Veronica asked.

“Not yet.”

"What's stopping you?" She wondered.

“I’ve been busy.”

"I get that. So did you feel anything hearing Betty's voice for the first time?" Veronica drank.

“Of course not.” He downed his drink.

"I did with Archie. He called me last year." 

“Seriously?” Jughead looked at her. 

"What? I do wonder if he's safe serving our country." Veronica shrugged.

“Is he still in the military?”

"Yeah." She smiled proudly.

“How can you still act like that after what he did to you?”

"He came clean to me almost immediately and I've grown up. We were in highschool facing a lot. I forgave him when I got married." Veronica confessed. Jughead nodded. "Betty on the other hand I'm pissed."

“She kept everything from me for so long.” Jughead said.

"Exactly. You should be pissed." She poured herself more rum. Jughead poured himself another drink too."I'm surprised your even here. She called you, right?" Veronica asked.

“She did. I came for Pop. Not for her.”

Veronica was a little bit tipsy. She looked at him. "Maybe but don't you want to do things with her." She slurred slightly. The rum they were drinking were strong.

“What?”

"I kissed her in highschool. She is talented with her tongue." Veronica drank more.

“I’m engaged.”

"And we're talking about Maybe situations that will never happen." She shrugged."We all get a hall pass in our imaginary world. Whose yours?" She added.

“I don’t have one.”

"You are a liar Jones. Anyway, you have tapes to view with the resident cheater." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I'll go later. I'm avoiding Alice. She asks about my dad and I don't speak to him much." Jughead poured more rum.

“I get it.”

"Same with your dad?" He asked.

Veronica nodded.

“Our families are so messed up.” Jughead laughed softly.

"This place is messed up." She laughed with him.

“That’s true.”

"We don't live here anymore. The second we find Pops we leave." Veronica promised herself.

“That’s the plan.” He sipped his drink.

"Well I should head back to the hubby."

“I’ll see you later.” Jughead smiled.

"Pick a date!" Veronica yelled from the door. He laughed softly. "Do it!" She shut the door.

Jughead just sat there drinking. He drank for an hour before heading back to Betty's. It was early the next morning when he stumbled in.

____

Betty woke up from sleep to hear someone entering her house. She pulled her gun out as she snuck down checking each room. She saw Jughead coming in. He was practically tripping over his own feet.

"For god sake Jughead!" Betty lowered her gun.

“Hey Cooper.” He slurred.

"Jones?" He just looked at her. "I waited for you." Betty yawned.

“I was at the speakeasy.” He slurred.

"I can tell." She guided him to the couch. Jughead practically fell over onto it."You're acting like FP." She moved his hair out the way, handing him water.

“I’m not!”

"Just keeping it honest with you. Drink this, lay down." Betty grabbed him a blanket. Jughead sighed and drank it. "I'll make the spare room up." She stood up. Jughead nodded. "Get some rest Juggie. I need help finding Pops." Betty whispered.

He just looked at her as she gently just moved his hair out the way, having a bag near him in case he's sick. "Maybe message your fiance a goodnight text too. I loved them."

“She’s probably asleep.”

"Message her a goodnight text for when she wakes. They make us feel special. You miss them when they're gone. Let me help you upstairs Jug." Betty pulled him up.

Jughead wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Betty tried to ignore the feeling she felt. She missed that sensation. It took awhile but they safely got him in bed. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Juggie focus on me." Betty sighed. He looked up at her. "Copy my breathing." She ordered, handing more water.

“I’m fine.”

"You'll thank me in the morning." Betty told him. 

Jughead reluctantly took the water drinking it. Betty was so afraid he would choke on his own vomit in the night. She wanted to make sure he was safe. She decided to watch him all night. She could go through the tapes and keep an eye on him.

He fell asleep right away, looking so peaceful. Betty just felt safe staying with him that night. She would keep glancing over at him while watching the tapes.

She didn't realise how much she had missed him. She thought things would be fine after she left for college. She would be able to focus on school, move on. Seeing him now just made all the memories come rushing back.

They had made a promise to all come back in a year at pops but she couldn't face seeing him after the break up. They agreed to focus on school and she threw herself into that. She knew he probably hadn’t showed up either. They were all so busy with their lives.

They have all moved on. But in Riverdale fashion all it took was for one mystery. One missing person. One death to make them all reunite.

The tragic tales of Riverdale still continues but now they've taken one of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following morning would be rough for Jughead. He was woken by the sun peaking through the blinds. He found water and some paracetamol for his headache on the side. He could smell his favourite breakfast.

Jughead hadn't woken up to this in a long time. It made him think about a scene in his book. He was here back in the bedroom they used to share. It brought back a lot of memories. Her vanity writing her diary as he woke up. Jughead tried to ignore the ache he felt in his heart. The life they once shared was now just a distant memory. 

He managed to get up and head downstairs to where the smell of breakfast was coming from. Betty was already dressed in a different pant suit as she handed him breakfast.

“Thanks.”

"It's okay. It's nice making breakfast. I don't eat it. I have no time anymore." Jughead nodded. "I watched all the tapes." She whispered.

“See anything suspicious?”

"They deleted all the footage but left the footage from highschool. And the year later." Betty prompted. Jughead looked down at his food."I'm sorry no one came."

“It’s whatever.” He shrugged.

"That's the day I had the FBI exam." She told him. Jughead shrugged. “I don’t know why I even expected any of you to show up.”

"Because we made a promise." Betty looked at him.

“Promises don’t mean shit.”

"I guess you're right." She sat with him. "Jughead I am sorry."

“I should go back to the hotel and call my girlfriend.” He got up. “Thanks for breakfast and last night.”

"I thought she was your fiancèe? Juggie cancel your hotel and stay here." Betty told him.

"I'm good but Betty, it's Jughead or Forsythe now." Jughead warned her.

Betty nodded. 

“We can meet up later to investigate more.” He headed to the door.

"I would like that. Maybe I can cook for us?"

“Whatever you want Cooper.”

"See you later Jones." Betty smiled. 

Jughead just walked out without a glance back to her. The second he got outside he called Jessica. “Hey baby.” She answered. 

“Hey. How are things back home?” He asked.

"I miss you." Jessica sighed.

“I miss you too.”

"When can you come home?" She asked.

“Soon I hope. We’re not getting anywhere in finding him right now.” Jughead sighed.

"I can come to Riverdale?"

“You’re not too busy with work?” He smiled, knowing she couldn't see it.

"Baby your family. You matter more. I can take a two week holiday." She told him.

"No we need those holidays so we can go to Itialy." Jughead told her.

“I know.” 

“I’ll call you every night.”

"Good. You didn't last night." She smiled. "I missed your goodnight kisses." 

“Sorry about last night. I was catching up with Veronica.” Jessica gasped. "How is she?"

“She’s doing good. Her and Chad are in town.”

"Make sure to give them my love. I love you. I'm about to head into work." She told him.

“I’ll call you tonight. I love you.” Jughead whispered.

"Bye honey." Jessica ended the call. Jughead put his phone away and headed to the hotel. He needed a shower before he met up with Betty.

____

Meanwhile Betty was at home when she had a delivery. A box came to her house. Wrapped exactly like the present from the black hood. Betty opened the box up to see Pops apron with blood on it. She called Jughead right away. Luckily, Jughead picked up right away.

“What’s up Betty?”

"Pops apron. Blood." She whispered."I can get it analysed at the lab." Betty added.

"Don't touch it I'm coming." Jughead panicked.

Jughead ended the call and rushed there. He walked in to see Betty shaking. He grabbed the box in shock. 

"I'm hoping it's fake blood like the preppies used." She whispered.

“We need to get it tested.” Jughead demanded.

"I can do it today if you come?"

“Okay.”

Betty nodded as she grabbed her keys to her mothers car. In the car they drove in complete silence to the lab. It took two hours to get that but only an hour to get the results.

They were reluctant to open the envelope. Betty took the leap to see it was fake blood. Jughead watched her open it. He could tell in her face that it was real.

“Fuck. And it’s his?”

Betty looked up on the system his blood type. She could normally separate work from her personal life but this was her personal life. Betty went drip white. 

“Betty?”

"Juggie I can't do this case." She broke down crying.

"Betty is this his blood?" Jughead asked.

"Yes!"

Jughead just looked at her. "Who has a vendetta against Pops?"

"I don't know. All I can think of his Hiram but he surely wouldn't hurt Pops." 

"Betty fancy doing a state out tonight?" Jughead asked her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Betty asked.

"Follow Hiram." They said in unison. Betty smiled faintly at him. Jughead looked away from her. “We should set a plan.”

Betty nodded.

“So?” Jughead said. She began looking at his phone records. He had a town meeting tonight. "We follow him from his town meeting." Betty looked at him. 

“Okay.”

"Come on it's in three hours."

“What are we doing until then?” Jughead questioned.

"Its a two hour ride back and I want food." Betty shrugged. "Let's go." She headed to the car.

Jughead nodded.

Betty drove them to a diner near the lab. She wanted to find Pop and fast. They headed in to get food. Betty paid for it as they sat down. They both looked at one another.

"Jughead what if he's dead?" Betty whispered.

“I don’t want to think about it Betty.”

"But we need to think about all the options Jughead! If you won't talk to me about this, what about the drinking?" Betty asked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Juggie please." Betty begged.

“Betty we’re not friends. I don’t know what you expect from me.”

"I want to try to be friends again." She sighed.

“Once we find him I’m leaving.” Jughead made her aware.

Betty nodded. "Well at least get some help for the drinking."

“I’m fine.” He repeated.

"Say that looking into my eyes!" She whispered. "You drank yourself silly last night!"

“You don’t know me Betty. That was one night.”

"Look in my eyes and tell me you don't drink every night." She told him. Jughead couldn't.

“I don’t.” He said, not looking at her.

"Look at me Jughead." He shook his head. "Oh Juggie." Betty squeezed his hands. He didn’t say anything. "How about we both make a promise while we're here?" Betty looked at him. "We don't drink."

“I’m not promising anything.” 

"But you'll try?" Betty asked.

“I’m not an alcoholic.” Jughead repeated. He will repeat it until she believes him. 

"Okay, I believe you. I was so scared you'd choke on your own vomit. I stayed with you all night." She confessed. Jughead stayed silent, he didn't know what to say. "You'd cough and I jumped up."

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

Betty looked at him. "Yet I always will." She told him as the food came. Jughead just focused on eating."How does Jessica cope?"

“With what?” Jughead was confused.

"The fear of you choking in your sleep?" She whispered.

“She doesn’t. I’m not an alcoholic.”

"Okay. I'm sorry but I was scared." Betty sighed.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He didn't know what to say. 

Betty just looked down at her food waiting for him to say something. He never did; they just sat in silence. Betty just pulled out the last of his books to start reading it. He glanced over to her gasping at his writing. 

“You’re reading my book?”

"Of course I am. I've got them all. I'm hooked." Betty booked marked her page. "Are you working on the next one?"

Jughead nodded.

"I'll be pre ordering it." She promised. “Thanks.” Betty smiled at him. "It's crazy. I read it and I'm transported back to highschool."

“A lot of memories went into those books.”

"I know. A lot of intimate memories." She whispered. Jughead nodded agreeing. "Some I wish that stayed private."

Jughead didn’t say anything. She understood where she was coming from. Betty just continued reading. She read how betrayed he felt and started to tear up. Betty just made eye contact with Jughead. 

"I never realised how much it hurt you." He just looked at her. "I know it doesn't matter how many times I apologise but I'm sorry. I love you and I will always love you not Archie. It was just some stupid highscool drama."

“You know... I always thought we would’ve gotten married after graduation. Boy, was I wrong.”

"I would have liked that. Eloping somewhere." Betty bit her lip.

“It was ridiculous to think we would’ve ended up together. I’ve always been right about this. Women like you go for men like Archie. Not men like me.”

"No Jughead woman like me are married to their work. The only relationship they have now is hook ups or people with benefits." She looked through to the window. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Betty stood up.

“You act like what happened between you and Archie didn’t destroy us!”

"It did! I don't know how to come back from that!" She looked directly at him.

“It’s well over now.”

"I wish it wasn't!" Betty confessed, snapping. Jughead just looked at her stunned. "I wish it wasn't." She repeated. "I should have shown up at pops and told you I still love you."

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Jughead headed for the door.

"I understand. We're not here for us. We're here to save pops. That's if he's alive. I'm going to trail Hiram Lodge." She made sure the bill was paid before storming out.

Jughead called a cab. He headed to the bar straight away. He couldn’t believe Betty would say that. He’s spent all this time moving on. One single word from her made him question everything. He could tell she was going through some stuff just like he is. She would always be someone he would never forget. He tried and tried but could never forget Betty Cooper. 

Jughead had a ton of drinks. He couldn’t control himself as he called Betty. Betty had just arrived home when she answered him.

"I'm about to head to Hiram's meeting."

“I love you.” He slurred.

"You're drunk." Betty uttered.

“I’ve never stopped loving you. I’ll always love you.” Betty just listened to him. “I love you so much.”

"Juggie..." Betty whispered. Jughead stayed silent. "Come home." She whispered. "You're drunk."

“Okay.” He whispered.

"I'll be waiting outside." Betty promised.

Jughead ended the call. He left the bar and started walking to the northside. It took him longer than normal. As promised, Betty was sat outside waiting for him. She saw him stumbling up to the house. Betty instantly ran over to him.

“Betts...”

"I'm here." She reassured him. 

Jughead hugged her whilst Betty hugged him back tightly. Jughead looked up at her. It looked like he was going to pass out. In that moment Betty used all her energy to get him inside, bringing him into her room.

"Go to sleep Jug." Betty stroked his hair. 

“I love you.”

"Go to sleep." She sat looking at him. Jughead is drunk and engaged to another woman. She just brushed it off. Jughead just looked at her. "You have Jess." Betty reminded him.

He didn’t say anything.

Betty sat on the bed with him. She just wanted to sit with him. Jughead reached to put his hand on her thigh. He always did that in high school. That made her bit her lip. 

"We can't." She moved her hand over his.“I need another drink.” He mumbled.

"No you need sleep." Betty laid with him.

“I’m not tired.”

"Well let's talk. I'm so scared, Juggie. Pops can't be gone. Everyone's gone, pops can't go." She tried to hold her tears back.

“We’ll find him. We have to.”

"I've lost my touch. I don't know where to start." Betty hugged him.

Jughead held her close. He was starting to fall asleep. Betty knew he needed sleep more than a conversation. He slowly fell asleep, snuggled up to Betty's embrace. Just like last night she watched him. She needed to make sure he wasn't sick.

She only got a little bit of sleep that night. She fell asleep at her bay window putting distance between them. However, Jughead was awake first the next morning. He had no idea how he got there. He was confused why Betty was sleeping in the window.

He quickly got out of bed.He knew they didn't do anything as he was fully clothed.

Jughead couldn't remember anything. He had completely blacked out. Maybe that's for the better. He had moved on. 

Everything had been confessed in an up raw of emotions but what one can't remember couldn't really hurt them.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and they still had nothing. Betty felt like she was failing. Most nights Jughead would come to the Cooper house drunk. Each night Betty helped him sober up and yet each morning he was gone.

Betty was currently on a morning run. She had heard there's a party tonight at the Lodges. Hiram was engaged to someone. Betty had heard the name before. She was trying to link any connections.

She had Veronica get her and Jughead on the guest list. The only problem was she had no dresses anymore. Luckily, Jughead texted her that he was going to get a suit.

B: can you pick me a dress up? I'm going through the diners records.

J: can't you pick one out yourself? I have no idea what you like.

B: just get me a black dress. I will be here all day.

J: okay.

B: I'm two sizes bigger than highschool.

Jughead just put his phone away and headed to the store. He had no idea what to buy her. Her fashion had changed so much from highschool. However, he saw a dress that looked like the one she wore at the speakeasy that was pink. He bought it for her along with the suit for himself.

Jughead messaged her.

J: do you need shoes?

B: I have some

J: okay.

B: I'll transfer you the money.

J: okay.

B: thanks baby 

Betty sent the message without looking as she read the records.

Jughead didn’t answer. That day he spent it with Veronica finding everything they needed to know from Tabitha. That day he spent it with Veronica finding everything they needed to know from Tabitha.

Jughead stepped aside later that day to call Jessica. It was a short sweet call. She was busy at work but was going dress shopping and hopped Veronica would join. Jughead headed back to Veronica and Tabitha.

"Ronnie, Jess wants you to go dress shopping with her." Jughead sat back down with her.

“Really? Tell her I’d love to.”

"I'll message her later." He smiled. 

"V can I ask you something. My boyfriend is pulling away from me because I'm distracted trying to find my grandfather." Tabitha sighed.

“He hasn’t tried to help?” Veronica asked.

"No. I bring it up and he doesn't know what to say." She told her.

“I would stay and help but I’m terrible with relationships.” Jughead said. “I’ll see you guys at the party later.”

"Don't be late." Veronica called after.

Jughead headed to help Betty. He knocked on the door to the house. Betty yelled come in from the kitchen. He came up to her.

"I hate parties." She sighed.

“I like parties.”

"They make me feel uncomfortable. People ask you how your doing but they don't care." Betty looked at the dress. Jughead shrugged. "It's beautiful Jug." She hugged the dress.

“See anything on the tapes?”

"Records." She corrected. "All his work emails were to Hiram about not selling." Betty told him. "He's got something to do with it."

Jughead nodded."Anything I can do?" He asked.

"I need my partner in crime back to solve this case. Don't drink tonight." Betty begged.

“Fine.” 

Betty nodded, changing the topic. "Do you remember last week?" 

“No.” Betty nodded again. "What about before that?"

“No.” He repeated.

"Probably for the best." She looked down at her thigh.

“What happened?”

"We argued but I said something you got drunk and told me you never stopped loving me and held my thigh." Betty shrugged. "It doesn't matter you can't remember."

“Oh.” He whispered.

"I've been looking after you for two weeks and investigating. I'm worried about you." Betty looked at him through the window.

“I’m fine.” She turned to look at him.“I mean it. I’m fine.”

Betty just walked away from him. She shook her head getting ready. He was in denial and she couldn't keep having this conversation with him. 

Betty just got ready for the party. She did her hair and makeup pulling her old leather jacket on. Jughead was dressed and ready waiting for her. He saw her come down the stairs in her serpent jacket. Jughead looked her up and down. Betty caught him as she smiled.

“Ready to go?”

"I'm trying to put my necklace on." She held up the necklace he got her for her birthday.

“Need help?” He offered.

"Please. The amount of times I've got it fixed because I broke it putting it on myself." Betty smiled.

Jughead held it and gently put it on her. His hands gently ran across her neck as he moved her hair out of the way. Betty enjoyed the soft touch of his hand. Once it was on he pulled away.

"Thank you." She kissed it.

“We should get going.”

Betty agreed as they walked to the pembroke. The moment they got to the party Jughead left her side to see Veronica and Chad.

That left Betty alone. She was walking around looking for information when a woman came up behind her. 

"Not killed anyone with rocks Cooper." Betty spun around seeing the one and only Donna.

“Donna? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left.”

"My fiance and I live here." Donna looked at Hiram.

“What the hell?” Betty looked between the couple. 

"You left me to die Cooper." She pulled her flip knife out. “Jug!” Betty called over to him he came right over. 

“Well if it isn’t the love birds.” Donna mocked.

"I actually have a fiance." Jughead rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here silly." Betty gave him a look.

Jughead gave her a confused look. Betty looked towards Donna's hand. Jughead glance towards her hand. He wrapped his arm around Betty, playing along. Betty snuggled into his side 

"She's Hiram's fiance." She looked up at him.

“How the hell did that happen?”

"Well we met two years ago. Talked about our hatred for this town." Donna smiled. "He promised me revenge." She looked at Betty. Jughead rolled his eyes. "My revenge is killing Miss Cooper here and the ones she cares for." Betty just gripped Jughead's arm. "Anyway, excuse me. I have an art gallery to design. We bought pops." Donna walked away smirking.

“She’s so messed up.” Jughead sighed.

"I've met worse people in my job. However; they bought pops. Pops isn't up for sale. We need to search his office."

“Got any bobby pins?” He raised his brows.  
Betty smirked pulling one out her hair. Jughead smirked back. They snuck off to break into the office. "Fancy doing the honour?" She leaned against the wall.

“I’d love to.”

Betty handed him the hair pin. He quickly unlocked the door. They quickly headed inside before anyone saw them. Jughead locked the door again. Betty was so turned on by him doing that.

“Where should we start?” Jughead said.

"Check behind the photo of Veronica. But also don't you think it's creepy?" Betty asked.

“What do you mean?”

"I feel like the eyes are moving." She looked through the door.

Jughead went to go take the painting off the wall. He could see where she was coming from. He removed it finding a safe. Betty's eyes lit up as she knew how to crack the safe open.

Jughead let her work on opening it as he looked around more. He glanced over to see her hard at work. She listened to the safe as she opened it perfectly. Jughead came over so they could see what was inside. Something was hidden behind a photo of Veronica. It was a recite for a hitman.

“What the fuck...” Jughead said looking at it. Betty took a screenshot of it. "It's a website we're currently trying to get this website closed."

Jughead nodded.

"Jug..."

“Yeah?”

"I need to prepare you." Betty looked at him.

“For?” He questioned.

"The photos I've seen from this site." She teared up. Jughead nodded. Betty cupped his face. "He might be alive but it's a high chance he's not."

“I understand.” He whispered.

"I'm going to track down the guy." She rested her head against his.

Jughead nodded whilst Betty just stroked his cheek softly. Jughead looked down at her as they stood in silence. It was him who broke the silence.

“What else do we need to do?” He whispered.

"I don't know yet. I need to get into pops house." Jughead nodded. "We deserve a break for tonight. We found a massive lead and I'm exhausted."

“Yeah... let’s get you home.”

Betty nodded.

They managed to sneak back out of the office and heading to leave. They just drove around Riverdale for a little while. Before arrived outside of Betty’s house in silence.

"Do you want to come in?" Betty invited him in.

“I should probably go to my hotel room.”

"Yeah, Ofcourse. Another night with my head in my books." She looked at him.

“I mean... watching one movie or something wouldn’t hurt...”

"I mean its just a movie." Betty bit her lip, smiling. 

“Yeah...”

"Rebel without a cause?" She suggested.

“Sure.”

_____

The movie was playing whilst Betty got him some popcorn. Jughead just sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. It was the blanket they always shared in bed together but he tried to ignore that.

He focused back on the movie when Betty came back with popcorn. She placed the bowl in between them. Jughead immediately headed for the popcorn. He heard Betty giggle softly.

“What?”

"It reminds me of our first date. When you put popcorn in your mouth and stuck your tongue out pulling a funny face." Betty ate a piece. He smiled faintly. "The day I found out you were both a lover and a fighter." She winked.

“I remember that day.” Jughead looked down at her.

Betty just smiled at the memory. It felt like they could actually have a conversation without arguing. That was progress. 

Jughead moved his focus back on the movie. Throughout the movie Betty moved closer and closer as she leaned on him. Jughead instinctively wrapped his arm around her. It was second nature to him. They stayed like that watching the remainder of the movie. It felt like the movie flew by.

“Well... I should probably get going.” Jughead whispered.

"Or you could stay? Stay."

Jughead looked at her. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He remembered saying those exact words the night they had sex for the first time. He knew it was a bad idea but he wanted to stay.

"I'll stay." Jughead sat back down again. Betty nodded putting a random movie on. They sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comforting one. "I can imagine your books as movies." Betty pulled her book towards her.

“Maybe someday.” Jughead hoped.

"Who would you get to play yourself?" She looked up at him.

“I don’t know.”

"A young Leonardo DiCaprio would have been hot, sexy and perfect." Betty smiled. Jughead laughed softly. "What he looks like you too. It would be perfect." She snuggled back into his side. Jughead's life turned into a faint smile. 

"Who would play me?" 

“I don’t know.” Jughead answered.

"Think Juggie. I think for Fp, Jonny Depp." Betty listed off. "Alice, Lady Gaga. " Jughead laughed softly. He was picturing it. "It's my dream cast Jones. I would want Anna Kendrick to play Kevin though." Betty laughed too.

He smiled faintly again. Betty misses seeing him smile. She couldn't help herself as she traced his lips. Jughead looked at her through his soft eyes.

"Sorry." She tugged away her hand.

“Don’t be.” Jughead shrugged, he didn't know what else to say. "If you say so."Betty playfully rolled her eyes. She looked back at him.

Jughead sighed and turned back to the movie. He didn't know what to say. Whilst his focus switched back to the movie Betty kissed his arm. Jughead glanced at her surprised. This time she didn't apologise. She sat opening her book. Jughead tried his best to stay focused on the movie. He kept failing getting distracted with the noses she was making reading the book. 

Jughead couldn’t help himself as he watched her. He loved the way Betty was reacted to his words. The way his writing had an effect on everyone who reads it. Yet in this moment in time here Betty understood Jughead's mind set. He just looked at her, tears ran down her face as she read page after page.

“Betts?”

"Juggie?" Betty looked at him. She misses being called Betts by him.

“You okay?”

"Why didn't you stay at my house? You didn't have to be homeless again." She wiped her tears.

“It was too much.”

"But you were homeless." Betty kept wiping her falling tears.

“I was fine.”

Betty just hugged him. She didn't believe a him. She just cried softly into his shirt. Jughead hugged her back. "I thought you were safe. I didn't know Juggie. I would have come back." She whispered.

"We needed space." He uttered.

“We needed each other.” She whispered.

"How when we were pushing each other away?" Jughead stroked her hair. He was desperate for a drink but he promised her no drinking tonight.

“We still loved each other Jug.”

He nodded.

"That's how." Betty glanced up to him. "I've made you wet and uncomfortable... I'm sorry."

“Betty I’m fine.” Jughead just squeezed her reassuring her. She looked up at him for the fiftieth time that night. "Stop looking at me like you want to kiss me." Jughead sighed.

“Maybe I do.” She whispered.

"Then I should go."

Betty knew that was the best decision. He probably should have gone after the first move. Today had brought so many emotions up. However, Jughead would call Jessica and confess everything but in this moment he needed to do this so no more moments could occur. He leaned down kissing her lips softly.

Betty kissed him back right away. She was shocked. But she wasn't looking a gift horse in It's mouth. He deepened it adding his tongue. Betty moved closer to him but Jughead pulled away first.

“Jug?” She looked at him.

"I should call my fiance ."

Jughead pulled his phone out his pocket. He knew he had to get out this town. Betty nodded as she headed to the kitchen. Jughead immediately called Jessica. She answered a little bit later.

"Baby I fucked up." He sighed.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

"My ex is here and we just kissed. It meant nothing. We had a really emotional day."

“You kissed her?”She whispered.

"It meant nothing Jess. You have to believe me. Please come to Riverdale Jess. I'm going insane."Jughead uttered.

“Did you initiate it?” She whispered again.

"Kind off, she did first." Jughead sighed.

“I’m coming there then. We need to talk about this.” 

"Jess it meant nothing. I love you. I want to marry you." He repeated. Betty was just sat in the kitchen crying. “We need to talk about this.”

"Please don't leave me." Jughead whispered afraid.

“I’m getting a flight there now. I’ll meet you at your hotel room.” She ended the call.

Jughead sighed putting his phone away. Betty heard everything his said and it broke her heart. All the hope she had was gone.

“I shouldn’t have fucking stayed.” He grabbed his jacket.

"Maybe we shouldn't investigate together anymore." Betty came from the kitchen.

“We probably shouldn’t.” Betty just handed him all the copies of the files she had made. “I guess I can just email you with anything I find.” Jughead said quietly.

"I guess." She teared up more.

“I need to go.”

"I'm not stopping you." Betty wiped her tears. Jughead headed to the door."Wait!" She grabbed his hands.

“What?”

"You have my Bobby pin." Betty just held his hand tightly. She didn't want to let him go. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Betty just held his hand so tightly. He knew she didn't want to let go. “Goodnight Betty.”

"Night." She uttered still holding his hand.

"Betty let go." Jughead pulled her hand away gently. 

"Sorry." Betty quickly headed back into the kitchen. That's when for the first time in years she called Kevin. She heard the door close, knowing Jughead had left. Kevin answered immediately. 

“Hey Kev.” She cried.

"B? Are you okay? I've heard your finding pop."

“Me and Jughead kissed.” She cried.

"Isn't he engaged?"

"Yeah but we had a moment and I've been looking after him." Betty explained.

"Honey I'm in Riverdale visiting my dad. Meet me tomorrow."Kevin told her.

"Thanks Kev. I need a friendly face. This case is hard."

“Want to meet up for breakfast?” He suggested.

"That would be perfect." Betty smiled. “Okay. I’ll see you then.” Betty ended the call feeling slightly better. 

Riverdale brings up so many emotions she's been suppressing for years. So many years of therapy undone in two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A storm was brewing in Riverdale. Jessica had arrived in town. She wanted to talk to Betty Cooper. However, that morning Betty was sitting with Kevin in Pops.

Jughead and Jessica were going to have a long talk. They were walking along the river. Jessica just looked at him. They were walking with some space between them.

"Why kiss her Juggie?" Jessica teared up.

“It was a mistake. It had been a long day... We were both exhausted and vulnerable...”

"Do you still love her?"

“No.” He looked away. Jessica stood and looked at him.“I don’t.”

"I love you." She kissed him. 

“I love you too. I’m so sorry.”

"You better make it up to me. I want to meet her and tell her it's not right."Jessica pulled her hands up his shirt. "She's at the diner. We can go now." He kissed her head.

“Okay.”

Jessica held his hands still feeling hurt. She couldn't wait to rip into her. Jughead felt terrible. He never meant to make Jesssica feel the way he felt. He didn’t want anyone to feel that type of pain. It was a stupid mistake. He would make it up to her.

"I can't wait to try the burgers." Jessica's eyes lit up.

“They’re amazing.”

Jessica smiled at him. "They smell it. Maybe I can go dress shopping with V soon too."

“Yeah.” He smiled too.

The couple smiled as they headed in the shop. Betty was in their eyeline and the smile disappeared. "Hey homewrecker!" Betty avoided looking at her. She knew it was Jessica.

“Jess...” Jughead said. 

"No Jughead. Emotional or not she shouldn't have kissed you!" She snapped.

"It was a mistake! You try finding out that the only person in this town that truly cared for us all might be dead! Call me a home wrecker all you want but I love Jughead!" Betty stormed out.

Jessica turned to look at Jughead. Jughead didn't know what to say. Kevin ran out to get Betty.

"I love you Jess. She is stuck in the past." Jughead told her.

"I'm going to Veronica's."

Jughead sighed, deciding to head to the bar. He just sat alone drinking."Need a drinking pal?" Toni Topaz came up behind him.

“Toni!” He smiled.

"Hey Jones. How's finding pop going?"

“Terrible.”

"How so? You and Betty always figure it out." Toni smiled.

“We’re not working together anymore. I mean we are... but separately.” Jughead explained.

"Then we're never going to find him." Toni looked at him.

“I kissed her.” Jughead drank. "Seriously?" Jughead nodded. "So what happened?" Toni asked.

“It was a mistake. I told Jess right away.” Jughead explained.

"Shit what did Jess do?" Toni asked.

“She got mad. She called Betty a homewrecker.”

"How did B react?" Toni looked over at the door.

“She was really upset with me.” He sighed.

"You two have so much to talk about still. So much history. I would be upset too only because you're getting married." She shrugged.

“I lied to Jess too.” He sighed.

"How?"

“I told her that I don’t love Betty.” Toni choked on her drink. "You're still in love with her." Jughead just downed his drink.

"Fuck. I can't wait to tell Ms Topaz." Toni referred to Cheryl.

“You can't say anything about this.”

"Fine." She sighed.

“I can’t love her. I’m engaged." Jughead hid his face.

"You're fucked. You need to distance herself." Toni shrugged.

“That’s what I’m trying to do.” He sighed.

"You need to explain to Betty."

“I know.”

"Now." Toni pulled him to the door.“What am I supposed to say to her?”

"Everything. Make her understand." She told him. Jughead nodded. "Call me once you've talked to her."

“I will.”

Jughead headed out. He grabbed a taxi to Betty's. Kevin left her there after a relaxing bath and girl talk. Jughead knocked on the door as Betty answered it in her pajamas.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"What Juggie? I've been embarrassed enough today." She whispered.

“We should talk.”

"Fine." Betty let him in. He came in and stood by the door. "So?" She whispered.

“I think it’s best if I distance myself from you.” Betty nodded as she looked at the floor. “Only because I don’t know how well I can stay away from you.” He whispered.

"I get it." Betty looked at him.

“I still love you. I don’t think I ever stopped.”

"I'm the same." She teared up. Jughead nodded, looking into her gorgeous eyes. "I'm sorry about Jessica. I didn't mean to ruin your relationship." Betty looked at him.

“You didn’t.”

"She's really pretty." She sat down. Jughead nodded. "Just drink water before you go to bed." Betty told him.

“I’m fine baby.” He whispered. “Betty.” He corrected himself.

"You're not, baby... I mean Jughead."

“I am.” Jughead promised.

"You keep coming here drunk. I haven't slept as I've been with you checking if you're safe." Betty held his hand.

“You should get to bed then. I shouldn’t be keeping you up.”

"I'm not tired. I'm used to late shifts. I work the graveyard shifts." She shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"Just drink water." Betty looked at him.

“I’m fine.” Betty just rolled her eyes. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

"Baby please." She squeezed his hands. 

“I mean it.”

"I can't help it." She whispered. He just looked at her. "What?"

“I should probably get going.”

"Probably." Betty looked at him. “Goodnight.” He walked to the door. "Wait Juggie."

“What?”

"I have some of your stuff upstairs. Let me grab them." Betty headed upstairs and grabbed his tops he left there as he was sick on them.

Jughead sat waiting for her. He heard her scream as someone broke into her room. 

They had spray painted across her walls. 

"Dead man walking. You're next."

Jughead ran up to her. He saw her shaking in the middle of her room. “What the hell?” He looked around. Betty couldn't speak.

“Come on, pack a bag, you’re staying at the hotel tonight.”

"Jughead no. We can't, we must have distance. She just gave him the flannels.

“We’ll get you a room far from mine.”

"No. I'm saving your relationship. No!" Betty snapped.

“Then we’ll get you a trailer! You’re not staying here!” Betty rolled her eyes. "I can handle this. Go to her."

“You’re being ridiculous.”

"I'm scared okay! I normally have good security and I'm at work most of the time." Betty yelled. Jughead just hugged her. He held her tightly whispering reassuring words in her ear. She just held him.

"Let's get you out of here." He squeezed her.

“Okay.” She whispered.

Jughead packed her a bag as he took her to the five seasons before heading to Jessica. He climbed into bed that night not completely drunk. He hugged Jessica as she was reading.

"Jug can we push the wedding even further?" 

“Why?”

"We need time." She kissed him.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Plus I think we should work more on ourselves. You've been different since you've been here." Jessica snuggled into him as he nodded. The couple shortly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Betty went for a run to clear her mind. She would run to clear her mind and started that in the training program. Betty ran and ran until she got whacked over the head. Betty fell over, looking around to see who was there. Everything was fuzzy as she glanced around.

“Take this as a warning, Elizabeth.” Is all she heard before her vision going black. 

She didn’t know how long she was unconscious for but when she woke up she was alone in the woods. Betty didn't know who to message but her head was in pain and she couldn't move. She just rang the first person on her contracts.

“Hello?” Veronica Lodge answered.

"Help." Betty uttered.

“Betty? What happened?”

"River,run, person." She whispered before fainting.

Veronica ended the call and headed there. She found her on the floor passed out. She tried to shake her awake but it wasn’t working. She called an ambulance. Panic set as she messaged Kevin , Jughead along with Toni.

Jughead was half asleep when he got the text. "Fuck!" Jughead jumped out of bed panicking. He quickly got up and got dressed before heading to the hospital. He saw everyone waiting outside her room.

“Is she okay?”

"She's still passed out." Veronica was playing with the material of her skirt nervously. Jughead sighed. "What happened?" Kevin asked.

"She said something about the river, running and person."

“Someone must’ve attacked her.” Jughead told them. Toni was worried. "I can ask around?" She suggested.

Jughead nodded whilst Veronica sighed when her father and Chad came by to drop her off some coffee.

“Hey, you okay?” Chad asked.

"No Chad my friend is in the hospital!" Veronica snapped. 

"Who is?"

The group looked to see Archie Andrews in his uniform. He was just visiting one of his brothers who had lost a leg. Veronica looked over in shock.

"Hey Ronnie." Archie waved.

“Archie... hi...”

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled.

Veronica stood up to go say hi. She brought Chad over with her. Archie went to hug her. She hugged him softly. “Archie, this is my husband, Chad.”

"Oh." Archie whispered. "I missed my chance."

“Can we not have this conversation right now, Archie?”

"Of course. I didn't mean to say it allowed Ronnie. Wait everyone but Betty is here." He told her.

“Betty’s in the hospital. We’re here for her.” Kevin explained.

"Are you okay Jug?" Archie asked him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Veronica shook her head no. Archie nodded. "No reason." He shrugged.

Jughead just turned back to watching the door. Archie turned to look at Veronica. "I need some air." She uttered.

"Can I join you?" Archie wondered.

“Sure.” She said.

Archie followed her out as the doctors came out to talk to Betty's emergency contact.

"If a Mr Jones is here You're Miss Cooper's emergency contact you can head in."

Meanwhile outside Veronica was worried ad she just hugged Archie. “I’m worried about B... I can’t believe I’m saying that but I am.”

"You care for her Ronnie. You always will. I remember a time where it was B and V against the world." He rested her head on hers.

She nodded.

"You don't have to be strong around me Ronnie." Archie held her.

“I haven’t seen you in seven years Archie.”

"I'm still me Ron. I've just grown up. I'm.bit a stupid player anymore." He whispered.

“We’re different people now Archie. I should go back inside.” Veronica looked at him.

"Sit your cute ass down. You need some fresh air." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are different people but let's get to know one another again, Lodge." She nodded. Archie just wiped her tears from her face. "So is my girl a big business owner on wall street?"

“I am.”

Archie smiled at her. "Of course you are." He held her hand.

“How about you? Still in the Army?”

"I am. I do some tours and when I'm not touring I teach the new cadets." Archie told her. 

Veronica nodded again. She never knew what to say when it came to that topic.

"I don't have a family to stop going on tours so I keep doing them. Mary passed away a few years ago. Cancer got to her." Archie began tearing up.

“Archiekins that’s terrible.” She hugged him. Archie held her tightly. "It was a small funeral. I miss them so much. I don't have a family anymore."

“I know it’s been awhile but you have me... you have B... I’m sure you can work on Jug.”

"Me and Betty don't talk a lot. It's just a happy birthday and Christmas messages. However, do you mean it?" Archie looked at her.

“Of course I mean it Archie.” Archie nodded, tearing up. "Thank you baby." He whispered. Veronica hugged him. She felt him hold her back. "I missed you." He rested her head on him.

“I missed you too.”

"I own my house. Maybe you and the others can stay with me tonight?" Archie suggested.

“I don’t know Arch. I’ll let you know. I’m here with Chad. Jug is here with Jessica. B is staying with her mom.” 

“Jessica?” 

“Jughead’s fiancée.” 

“I thought he would still be with Betty.” Archie said. 

“The kiss destroyed them too Archie.” Veronica whispered.

"Oh... I thought they could get through anything." He confessed.

"It destroyed them. They distanced themselves because they wouldn't talk about it. They love one another but they wouldn't and couldn't talk."

Archie nodded. “So Jughead must still be really upset with me then.”

"Yeah he is. Him and Betty can't even work together to find Pop." Veronica snuggled up to him.

“Really? Why is he here waiting around for her then? He looks stressed.”

"I don't know." She confessed. Archie just nodded again. "We should check on Betty. Maybe we could grab a drink at the speakeasy tomorrow? I'm putting on a show."

“I’d love to.”

Veronica smiled at him. "Come on." She checked him out.

They headed inside seeing Jughead sitting with Betty. “Are you feeling okay?” Jughead whispered. He was holding her face. He was just so worried about her.

"I'm in pain."

“Do you need me to get a doctor?”

"Not yet." She whispered.

"You have me as your emergency contact." Jughead stroked her cheek.

"I never changed it. I forgot too." She hissed in pain. Jughead nodded. He pulled his hand away."I also didn't want to. I always want you by my side."

“Do you remember what happened?” He changed the subject.

Betty began tearing up. "I went on a run. I shouldn't have. I got a rock to my head. All I heard was take this as a warning Elizabeth."

“Was it Donna?”

"I think so." Betty grabbed her sick bucket. Jughead nodded. Betty threw up into the bucket. She looked at him shyly. “Don’t worry I wasn’t looking.” He joked.

Betty laughed softly. "I don't know what you mean Jones but I look sexy. Vomit is the new trend." She winked as he smiled faintly. Betty couldn't help but checked him out. "Nice pjs." She sipped on her water.

“Veronica called in the middle of the night.”

"And you came." Betty teared up. Jughead just shrugged. She smiled softly as the rest came in. 

“Hey B.” Veronica said quietly.

"Thank you V for answering me."

“I was worried.”

"I appreciate it." Betty leaned over to hug her. Veronica hugged her slightly. "I should have listened to Juggie. Someone's after me."

Jughead got a crazy idea. He would try to meet up with Donna and speak to her. He wanted to see what he could do to get her to leave them alone.

"Arch? Am I seeing things?" Betty rubbed her eyes.

“Hi Betty.”

"Hi Archie." She whispered. "You should all go. I'm keeping you from your loved ones."

"Fangs knows I'm here." Kevin told her.

“Chad is here.” Veronica said. 

“I’m staying.” Archie said. 

“I should go.” Jughead said.

"Guys I'm tired. I would like my own company." Betty told them.

"Betts you were just attacked!"

“I know.” She sighed.

"Someone is staying even if it has to be Archie. I need you safe." Jughead told her.

“Fine.” 

“I’ll be with her too Jug.” Veronica said.

"Thanks Veronica. I should get back to Jess. We've already pushed the wedding back. I just want to elope." Jughead sighed.

"Then do it. Go to her." 

Betty pulled her blanket over her head. Toni was dropping Jughead back at the hotel. Jughead walked out with Toni.

"So much for that distance." Toni teased.

“The distance starts now.” Jughead promised.

"Sure." She joked.

“I mean it T.”

"How scared were you when you found out about her?" Toni was generally curious.

“Scared.”

"You just ran straight here. You didn't think to tell Jess?" She raised her eyebrows.

“I texted her on my way out.”

"She's going to be pissed." Toni glanced at him.

“Why?” Jughead questioned his friend.

"To Jessica it will. It's like the time you were thinking about leaving Betty for the serpents." Toni explained.

“So? It doesn’t mean anything.”

"You kissed Betty then run to check on her." She parked up. “It’s fine T.” Jughead said. Toni just nodded giving up explaining. “Jess will understand.”

"Okay. Go to your fiance."

“Thanks for the ride. We should meet up for drinks later.” Jughead suggested shutting the car door.

"Tomorrow night. I have to reassure my wife her cousin is fine." Toni smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled too.

Toni just drove off leaving Jughead to head inside. Jessica was wide awake waiting for him.

“Hey baby.” He said."Hey." Jessica turning to face the wall.

“You okay?”

"You could have gone in the morning. She had people here Jug." She glanced at him.

“I’m sorry. Veronica called me she made it sound like it was serious.”

"Was it?!" Jessica snapped.

“It was... I just... I should’ve stayed here. I’m sorry.”

"Don't talk to me." She closed her eyes.

“Baby... I’m so sorry.”

"No, you kiss her then this. You could have gone in the morning." Jessica pulled a pillow between them.

“Jess baby... How can I make it up to you?”

"You can't... at least for tonight." She whispered.

“I’ll give you your space then. I’m going to the bar. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Jessica didn't even respond. Jughead sighed and stormed out. He headed to the bar drinking till the new morning. He ended up passed out on the floor of the bar.

The next morning Fangs opened the bar up. He saw Jughead unconscious on the floor. He rushed to his aid helping him.

“Jug?” He shook him. He wouldn’t move.“Jug?!” He shook him again. 

Jughead opened his eyes slightly. “I’m up... I’m fine.” He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Fangs was worried. He understood what Betty told Kevin now.

"I'm fine. I'm off to see Betts." Jughead tried to get up. He managed to get up but he fell onto a bar stool. “Jug let me help you.” Fangs was really worried. 

“I’m fine.”

"Tell me that when your sober. You need help." Fangs managed to help him to the car.

“I’m fine.”

"Let's get you there then." Fangs caved in.

“I need to see Betts.” Jughead mumbled.

He drove him to Betty’s house. She was home from the hospital now. Alice has been at a work convention in New York. They have the house to themselves. Fangs brought him in to see Betty going through pops call log. Betty got up to answer the door. She found Fangs holding on to Jughead. He looked like he would pass out again.

"Not again." Betty sighed. "I've got this Fangs but could you call everyone later. He needs help."

“Yeah of course.”

"Thank you. We need Jessica, she doesn't see what we see." Betty held Jughead. 

"Betty we're all proud of you. You're doing a good job finding pop. No ones told you that." Fangs told her.

"God I've missed you all."

“We’ve missed you too. Text me if you need any help.” Fangs headed to leave.

"Thank you. Tell Kev I will take him to a Broadway production to makeup for our breakfast date being crashed." She smiled.

"I'm coming too Cooper." Fangs smiled before he left.

Betty shut the door as she looked at Jughead. "Let's get you on the couch with me. I'm not meant to be working but this is an fbi case now so we can shut the website down."

Jughead stumbled to the couch. She was still holding onto him. Betty managed to get him to the couch as they both laid down. Jughead was holding her.

"What happened Juggie?"

“Jess wants space.” Betty just stroked his hair. "Probably not this much space." She teased. He didn’t say anything. "She's just mad at me not you. Who could be angry at your handsome face?"

“She’s mad that I got up in the middle of the night just to see you.”

Betty began stroking his cheeks. "I get why. You're meant to be putting Jessica first not me." She looked at him.

“I apologized but she didn’t want to hear it.”

"Give her time. Remember when we argued. We needed a little time but we always talked it out." Betty held him.

“Not always.”

"We weren't ready too." She looked at him. "That's okay. It was either not survive that or not survive the distance." She added.

Jughead nodded.

"We always knew deep down we love each other."

“Yeah well we didn’t last.”

"And that doesn't matter. I will always love you. Have I left you in this state?" Betty asked. Jughead shrugged. "Absolutely not." She held him. "I love you and I always will. Even if we're just friends."

Betty pulled the blanket over him. She was calling the number she found on pops phone. Jughead was still pretty drunk. He just held Betty.

"I love you. I'm going to kill Donna." He uttered. 

Betty was shocked when he pressed a soft kiss to her neck. She knew he was drunk and not thinking straight.

"Let's get you upstairs. I have a lead to find pop." She told him.

“Stay with me.”

"Okay but I'm working." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Betty took them upstairs. She got him settled in bed as she called the number on pops phone. She was hoping Pop would answer. Jughead just held her. He snuggled into her side as the phone rang.

"Help me." Betty heard Pops uttered.

"Pop?"

“I’m at Stonewall.” He mumbled before the line went dead. Betty jumped out of bed. She chucked water over Jughead to sober up.

“Betty!?”

"I need you sober pop is alive." Betty smiled.

“He’s alive? How do you know?”

"He's just answered my call." She cupped his face.

“Where is he?”

"Stonewall. Are you ready to go back to hell?"

“I have an idea. I’ll distract Donna while you go.... get her to meet up with me? Maybe see if I can get any information?”

Betty nodded at him. "So I have my partner in crime back?" Jughead nodded. "Say it Jones." She smirked.

“You have me back.”

Betty couldn't help but jump on him hugging him. He hugged her back happily."Let's go get Pop back." She looked at him.

"Please."

The investigative duo was back. They have found their mojo again and are ready to take down the town's villains for good. 

Nobody messes with Pop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter we hope you enjoy it.

Stone wall Prep. The school of nightmares. Being in the school brought so many good and bad memories up.

Donna had agreed to meet Jughead. They met up at the bunker. It's the only place Donna would meet. However, the bunker brought so many emotional memories for Jughead.

“Donna.” Jughead greeted her.

"Hey Jones. I heard about Betty. Is your fiance Jess okay with that?" She smirked.

“How do you know about Jess?”

"She came over with Chad the other night." Donna knew that would annoy him.

“What was she doing with Chad?”

"Crying over you. They had a great bitch about you and Veronica." She smirked.

“You’re lying.” Jughead uttered.

"Nope." Donna sat down. "Also your pop is dying today."

“Why are you doing this?”

"You didn't save me." She told him.

“Because you tried to kill me!”

"Well I tried to kill her but failed!" Donna snapped.

“Don’t even think about fucking touching her ever again.”

"I thought you don't care about her." She smirked."I kidnapped Pops to get her back in town."

“Leave her alone.” Jughead demanded.

"Not until she's dead in a ditch somewhere."

“What will it take for you to stop?” Jughead needed her safe. He would do anything to keep Betty safe. They will always love one another so that means protecting each other.

"Nothing! Her brother murdered my lover!" Donna snapped.

“You’re insane.”

"The best people are." She smirked.

_____

Meanwhile, Betty found Pops in the basement. She got him untied as Pop hugged her crying his eyes out. 

“Tabitha is at home waiting for you. Let’s get you out of here.” Betty hugged him.

"Thank you Betty. I'm terrified." Pop uttered.

"It's okay. We are all here for you."

Betty got him home as she messaged the group. Betty had called the police to come arrest Donna. Donna set the site up years ago in hopes to get Betty Cooper.

Betty made sure Pop was safe before calling Jughead to let him know she got Pop. However, it was odd as he wasn't answering. She left him a text.

____

Meanwhile in the bunker:

"Actually this would make me happy." Donna got the metal chair whacking him with it.

Jughead passed out on the floor. She called her brother in to take them to his wife's place. She knew Betty would try to come looking for him. This was phase two of her plan.

______

At pops:

Everyone was at Pops diner celebrating. However, Betty couldn't celebrate. She knew something was wrong. Something had happened to Jughead. It was a feeling she couldn't shake.

"You okay Betty?" Archie asked, he could tell something was troubling her.

"Jug isn't here. Can someone call Jessica?"

“Jessica is over there with Veronica.” He pointed her out.

Betty headed over to her. She was shaking, she didn't want to face her but Jughead is in danger.

“What do you want?” Jessica sighed.

"I think Jughead is in trouble." Betty told her. "Please can we put our differences aside and find him?"

"B?" Veronica asked. Archie was next to Veronica squeezing her hip. “I thought he was with you.” The woman said in unison.

"Fangs brought him to me and passed out drunk. He's an alcoholic like his father. I was helping him sober up. I was working and called a number and we found pops. Juggie promised me he would be okay. He went to get Donna's confession. Please he can't die." Betty begged.

“Let me call him.” Jessica said.

"He's not answering. That's the first thing I did." She told him. "I was messaging him and we found pops. Pop is like a father to him."   
Jessica tried calling him anyways. It went straight to the answering machine "I told you!"

“I’ll go find him. He probably just went home early.” Jessica rolled her eyes.

"So back to New York? Okay tell me if you find him I'm going to find him." 

Veronica stopped Betty. "Let Jessica find him." 

"Betty, do what Veronica says."

"But Arch its Juggie." Betty looked at them.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” He reassured her.

"V?"Betty looked at her.

“Arch is right. He’s probably fine.”

Betty just stormed out. She got a text from Jughead’s number. It was just a solid black picture. Betty ran back to show Jessica. Jessica was enjoying the party like nothing was wrong.

"Now will you listen to me?" Betty questioned her.

“Why would he send that?” Jessica took her phone out her hand. She just stared at the image confused.

"Because he wouldn't." Archie gave Veronica a look. “Betty can you track his phone?”

"If it's turned off no." She pulled up checking the app.

“How can you check?” Veronica asked, worried.

"At home on my work computer. Make sure everyone is aware Jughead is gone. Jessica come with me now." Betty rushed out.

Jessica followed her. She has never been through this so she was already dialing 911.

“Where the hell would he be?” Jessica said.

"Donna took him. She's after me." Betty teared up.

"Then give yourself up!"

______

Back at Pops Veronica was freaking out. Chad was trying to calm her down but was failing. Archie decided to step in. Veronica cried in Archie’s arms. She felt safe in his arms. They used to be her safe place.

"We'll find him Ron." He stroked her hair.

"I'm scared for all of us Archkins."

“Why?”

"Are we ever going to survive this town?" She asked him before Archie wiped her tears. "We will. Then we'll live any. You'll have the family you've dreamt off."

"Archiekins." Veronica looked at him with so much love. All he did was hug her close. "I love you."She whispered in his ear.

“I love you too.” Veronica looked at him. Hearing him say that made her heart flutter. "I couldn't wait for you." She confessed.

“It’s okay.” Archie told her.

Veronica hugged him tight. "That's enough Veronica." Chad warned her.

"Leave me alone." Veronica snapped.

“What’s your problem?”

"We have business to do." Chad glared at Archie.

“Fine.”

"I'm sorry Archiekins." She held him.

“I’ll see you around Ronnie.” Veronica whispered in his ear. "Meet me at yours in an hour."

Archie nodded. 

That gave him some hope. Veronica wanted to see him before she went. Maybe they could try again. That's all he could hope for.

_____

Cooper house:

Betty was trying to calm Jessica down. "They tried to kill him before. They almost survived. I was giving him CPR." Betty closed her eyes as she tried tracking his phone.

"We're getting married as soon as we get home." Jessica whispered. Betty rolled her eyes. "Do you know anything about him?"

“What is that supposed to mean?”

"That he's an alcoholic! How he's been through so much!" Betty snapped. "He's come to me almost every single night shit faced! You have got him help!" She added.

“He’s not an alcoholic!” Jessica snapped at her.

"He is! Can't you smell the alcohol on his breath when he kisses you!" Betty looked at her.

"Can you track his phone or not?" Jessica looked at the laptop.

Betty checked the system. "She's turned his phone off but luckily I know her number."

“Fine. Finally we're getting somewhere.” Jessica rolled her eyes. 

Betty ignored her headed up to her room as she followed. Jessica saw all their photos together. The room was filled with them. Betty ignored her as she dialed Donna's old number.

“Why do you have pictures of my fiancé everywhere?”

Betty rolled her eyes. "I'm the woman in his stories. The one that broke his heart." She whispered. "He's my first love. The truest love I've ever felt. We used to live together because he was homeless."

“I know that.” She rolled her eyes. “But why still have them up? He’s moved on.”

"Everytime I visited home I stayed at the five seasons. I never stepped foot back in my room because everytime I did I was reminded of what I had lost." Betty teared up.

"Now I have him so stay away from him." Jessica warned.

Betty rolled her eyes as the phone began ringing. It answered on the first ring.

"Why Elizabeth I've been expecting you." Donna smirked.

"Then come get me. The place where we met up all those years ago." Betty told her. "However, put him on the phone."

“How am I supposed to put an unconscious person on the phone?” Donna laughed, a chilling cold laugh.

"Bring him with you. You can finally have me. Kill me I don't care but Jughead has a life to live and a loving fiance." Betty looked at the photos from prom.

“I knew you would do something like this. That’s why I took him. What makes this scum so important that you’ll give up your life for him?”

"He's important to me because I love him. I made a mistake and I am making up for it. Bring him alive and awake and you can have me. You can shoot me." Betty then glanced at the photo of him at pops eating a burger.

“I don’t want you dead Elizabeth. What’s the point of torturing you if you’re just going to die?”

"Do whatever you want with me Donna. I just want him safe. You have an hour." Betty ended the call.

______

Across the street in the other house Veronica came by. The second Archie opened the door, Veronica hugged him, closing the door.

“You okay Ronnie?” Veronica just cupped his face, kissing him softly. He kissed her back softly before pulling away. “What about Chad?”

"I've been speaking with a lawyer. We're getting a divorce. He just wants my money and my name." She pulled him closer. Archie kissed her again. "I love you Archiekins. You have me." She whispered into the kiss. 

“I love you Ronnie.”

Veronica deepened the kiss. "I wanted to do this since you called me last year." He deepened the kiss pulling her close. Veronica pushed him against the wall. "Arch I need you like old times."

Archie picked her up. "Bedroom or shower?" He asked her.

"Bedroom." Veronica smiled.

Archie carried Veronica to his room. He laid her down as the two kissed. They were in a passionate lustful makeout session. Each other's clothes flew off as they began making intimate love together.

______

Whilst one couple was reuniting the other couple would be ripped further apart. Jessica was nervous waiting for Jughead whilst Betty was preparing herself for the torture she would be facing.

Donna saw Betty and Jessica arrive. Jughead was still unconscious. She was still not sure what she wanted to do with Betty. She saw Jessica ran over to Jughead beginning to give him CPR. Betty followed up behind her with her hands up in the air.

“Elizabeth.” Donna said.

"I'm done fighting Donna. You took and hurt two people I care for. I give in, I'm here." Betty looked at her.

“Never come back to Riverdale. Don’t turn me in. You get to keep your scum and live as long as I remain not guilty.”

"He isn't mine anymore. You're not getting away with this."

“Then I’ll just take him right back. Maybe I’ll take Veronica... Archie too.”

"I'll leave!" Betty told her.

“Leave town and don’t turn me in. Then you’re all free to go.”

Betty nodded. "Can I say goodbye to Jughead first?" She looked at the couple. Jughead was starting to come around.

“He has to leave town too. You all need to be gone in an hour.”

Betty nodded. "I'll call the others too." She whispered running over to Jughead. 

Jessica was trying to get him to wake up completely. Betty joined her as she poured some water over him. She knew she shouldn't but it woke him completely.

“Betts?”

"Why do I have to always save your ass?" Betty joked. He smiled at her."I have to go now Juggie. I made a deal to save everyone's lives."

“We need to go too. We’re never coming back to this fucked up town.” Jessica said.

"I lived here Jess." Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Jughead you could’ve died tonight.”

"He's a cat. He's down to his fifth life now?" Betty squeezed his hands.

“Thanks for saving me Betts. You always do.”

Betty shrugged. In their past life she would have kissed him in this moment but that's Jessica's role now.

"Come on, I've booked our flights for tonight."

“Okay.”

Betty just looked at Jughead. She stood up and began to walk away. This time was harder than the last time.

“Betts!” Jughead called after her. Betty turned to look at him. She quickly wiped her tears. "Juggie?"

“Keep in touch?” Jughead asked with hope in his eyes.

"I'll try." She whispered.

“I understand.”

"I can't say what I want to say Juggie." Betty held her tears in. Jughead nodded. "Can I hug you Juggie?"

“Of course.”

Betty ran up to him hugging him tightly. He hugged her back closely. "Stay safe Juggie." She looked up at him. “You too Cooper.” Jughead wanted to cup her face but chose not to.

"Remember what we said before I left for college?" Betty asked.

“What?”

"I will always love you Juggie. I'm happy you found someone else." She cupped his face.

"Don't touch him like that!" Jessica pulled her away.

“Jess can I please just say goodbye?”

"Baby hurry. This town creeps me out." She pouted.

“Okay.”

Betty looked at him. "I mean it Jughead. You deserve the whole world. I should have told you that all those years ago." Jughead shrugged. "Goodbye Juggie." Betty cried.

“Don’t say goodbye. It’s just a see you later.”

"We both know that's not true." She looked at Jessica.

“I just hope we can stay in touch but I understand that you don’t.”

"I'll try. I go undercover all the time." Betty held him.

“I get it.”

"Expect a birthday text, Jones. I know you hate them." She laughed softly.

“I haven’t celebrated since that day you threw me that party.”

"Yet we went to the bijou each year after that." Betty reminded him.

“Yeah but we didn’t actually celebrate.” He corrected her.

"I got you cake. If cakes involved you celebrated." She pulled away.  
“Jug, come on let’s go.” Jessica said. 

“Goodbye Betty.”

"I thought you said it was a see you later?" Betty winked.

“Jug, now.” 

“I have to go.”

"No more going after crazy people. That's my job." Betty called after him. 

Jughead smiled faintly waving goodbye before he walked off with Jessica.

Betty just stood in the woods sobbing. She just let all her emotions flow out. Once she cried herself to feel numb she drove to tell the others.

Veronica was with Archie. That made Betty's life easier. They sat outside in the garden with beers as Betty told them what happened.

“Is he okay?” Archie asked.

Betty nodded. "He's more upset Jess wouldn't let us say goodbye properly. I'm scared I won't ever see him again." She sipped her beer.

“Did he say he wanted to see you?” Veronica wondered.

"He wants to keep in touch. I said I'll try but I'm afraid he might drink himself to death." Betty told the couple.

“Why would he?” Archie asked confused.

"He's become an alcoholic."

“Seriously?” The couple asked in unison.

Betty nodded, she explained everything. She explained how she looked after him most nights up until Jessica showed. How he confessed his feelings towards her and even kissed her neck.

“He kissed you?” Veronica said.

"We kissed when he was kind of sober and then he kissed my neck completely drunk."

“Does Jessica know?” Veronica added.

"Yes, that's why she called me a homewrecker." Betty sighed. "But they worked through it."

“Does he have feelings for you?”

"He's never told me whilst he's sober. Probably not Arch." Betty looked up towards her bedroom window.

Archie nodded. “He barely spoke to me. I should’ve apologized.”

"He'll probably forgive you now. He's moved on. I miss him." She whispered.

“You should call him.”

"I'll give it a week. I should be leaving and you guys too." Betty stood up.

“I think we’re going to go away together for a week or two. Maybe to Paris.” Veronica rested her head on Archie.

"Wait...you two? But Chad?"

“Divorce papers are signed and mailed.”

Betty nodded. "I'm happy for you two." She smiled softly.

“Thanks B.”

"I should go finally take mine and Jughead's photos down in my room." She whispered.

“Why?” Archie rested his head on Veronica's. "He's getting married guys. I should take them down." Betty was upset. Her friends could see it.

Veronica nodded understanding. At one point she had to do the same to remove pictures from her past to help her move forward.

"I have never found the courage too."

“Maybe it’s best to move on.” Veronica prompted.

"I have tried moving on. I fell in love with other people but none like Jughead. I just need some help taking them down. Will you guys help me?" Betty stood up.

“Of course.”

The group headed to the Cooper's house. They haven't been there in seven years. They headed up to Betty's room. Her friends laughed as she hasn't touched it since she left.

“Where should we start?”

"I don't know." Betty looked over to her window.

“How about the prom photos?”

"No. It's the only time we got a proper dance." Betty told Veronica.

“Graduation photos?” She suggested instead.

"It's the last photos we got together before it all fell apart." She whispered, nodding a yes.

Veronica packed them up in the box. “Next... Sophomore year dance. The night Jughead found out his dad was arrested.”

"That's the night he chose me as his family." Betty never told them that story. It's something Jughead only told her a year later.

“What do you mean?”

"He chose to stay in Riverdale for me." She whispered.

“Can I pack them up?” Her friends asked.

"I guess." Betty looked at them.

Veronica put them in the box.“Let’s pack these up too.” Veronica put all of Jughead’s yearbook photos that Betty had copies of.

"I had to bribe him with pops for those." She laughed softly. Veronica smiled at her.   
“We should definitely pack these up.” Archie said. It was photos from the musicals.

"Burn them." Betty hated musicals after the senior year. He put them in a separate box. "How about these?" Veronica picked up a photo of Betty and Jughead near the lake at midnight.

“That was a date night.” Betty smiled faintly.

"Can we pack them?" Archie asked.

"He kept taking photos of me randomly. I hated them but Jughead loved them. He kept putting them back up." 

Archie just packed them. Veronica then picked up a photo of them at stonewall from the time they were snowed in.

“B, I really think we should just pack everything up.” Veronica said.

"You're right." Betty nodded.

She let them pack everything up but the photo of her and Jughead in the blue and gold. Veronica handed it to her.

"I can't pack this. This was taken the first week he joined me in the blue and gold." Betty smiled.

“Keep it with you. It’s not like you’re getting rid of any of these. Just keep them safe for awhile.”

Betty nodded. She just held it close to her chest. "I thought Donna was going to kill him. All I wanted to do was tell him I love him but that's wrong of me." She put the photos in the safe in her room.

Veronica nodded.

"I feel so stupid."

“Don’t feel stupid. I’m sure you’ll see him again.”

"It's not that. I would give my life up to protect you guys and it's so stupid because I didn't feel scared. I just wanted all the pain to finally stop." Betty sat on her bed. Veronica nodded. "It's a good thing Jughead isn't with me. He actually has a chance of surviving."

“You said he’s an alcoholic. Jessica has never said anything about that.” Veronica told her. She had a worried look on her face.

"She doesn't see it." Betty laid down looking at her friends.

“I had no idea and I’ve been in contact with him.” Veronica added.

"That's because you didn't really know Fp. You didn't see first hand the similarities." Betty held Veronica's hands. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

She nodded. “I’ll make sure to check in on him more.”

"Thank you. Make sure he drinks water and try get him to go to meetings."

“I will.”

Betty hugged her. "I should get going. I'm working first thing in the morning." She yawned softly.

“Keep in touch?”

"Of course. Brunch next month?" Betty smiled.

“Sounds perfect.”

Betty nodded agreeing.

Sometimes in life things don't always plan out like you want. Sometimes you lose and miss people from your life. You learn to grow from the pain of that missing person. But the worst pain of all is when they're standing in front of you and they've lost themselves.

Chapter 6.

1 year later-

Jughead was officially getting married in s month. He had his bachelor party going on a bar crawl around New York. He decided to invite Veronica and Archie. They happily came along.

The couple have been officially back together a year. They had moved in together and now Archie just taught the cadet training.

Jughead still wasn’t on the greatest terms with Archie but he thought it would be nice to invite him since Veronica was coming. They were slowly building their friendship back up. It would take time but they would get there.

As for Betty on the other hand. She messaged him once a month checking in. His responses would be short and sweet but it never led anywhere. However, she kept her promise of keeping in touch.

Veronica told Betty that she should tag along with them to Jughead’s bachelor party. That made Betty feel better. That night she was at work do. Someone was leaving so they were celebrating. V: so are you coming? I’m sure Jug won’t mind. I love the guy but he has like 3 friends. He could use another friendly face there.

B: sure. I can slip away from this work do. I hated the guy anyway. Where are you?

V: we’re at home. We’re just going around to some bars tonight. We’re leaving soon to go to the first one and meeting Jug there.

B: I'm at work still but meet you there?

V: see you then.

_____

At the bar: 

Jughead had a small booth filled of his friends. Veronica was sat as she watched the boys shot gun a beer. Luckily she was saved by Betty.

“Hey B.” Veronica smiled.

"Hey, sorry I didn't have time to change."

“Betty?” Jughead said.

"Hey Jones, do you have space for one more?" She smiled softly.

“Of course.” He smiled. Betty sat down next to him. "I came from work sorry for not being in one of those horrible shirts." She teased.

Jughead handed her a drink. "I'm not drinking. I have work tomorrow." Betty told him. Jughead nodded. He drank it himself. Betty sighed softly placing her hand on his leg. That made Jughead look up at her. "How have you been Juggie?" She smiled softly.

“Pretty good actually.”

"Yeah?" Betty drank some water.

He nodded. Jessica was calling him. He stepped aside to answer it. Betty nodded as she took Veronica's wine. She downed the whole glass.

“Hey Jess.” Jughead answered.

"I can't go through with the wedding."

“What? Where is this coming from?” 

"Every since Riverdale. You've been different. I think it's better if we don't get married." Jessica confessed.

“You’re saying you want to break up?”Jughead asked, confessed.

"Yes. We've changed so much from the trip to Riverdale. I've already moved my things out your place." She told him.

“I can’t believe you.”

"I'm sorry Jughead but I have to stop seeing someone I don't love anymore. I'm sorry." The line went dead.

Jughead felt so alone in that moment. His first instinct was to get a drink. So that’s what he did. Betty saw him head to the bar when she stopped him. Jughead ignored her and downed the drink.

"Juggie don't over drink." She sat next to him.

“It’s just a drink.”

Betty looked at him."Fancy sneaking out to get pizza? I'm starving."

“Sure.”

"Let's sneak out before they see us. We'll go to my regular place." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He agreed.

Betty took him to her pizza place. She ordered her regular order twice for them. They sat in the corner drinking milkshakes.

“I wasn’t going to say anything but Jess called off the wedding.” Jughead told Betty. Betty choked on her pizza. "Really?" She asked.

“She said she doesn’t love me anymore. I should’ve expected something like this.”

"No you shouldn't have. You are amazing. I would marry you in a heart beat." Betty shrugged.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Everyone I love leaves me.”

“Something must be.” He sighed.

"Nothing's wrong with you Jughead." She squeezed his hand. He just looked at her. "Well your 9 lives must be running out." Betty tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm joking. Let me show you that you're a catch." She called her regular waitress over.

“Betts...”

"What Juggie?" Betty smiled.

“What are you doing?”

"Giving you a confidence boost." She squeezed his thigh. Jughead sighed as Betty moved her hands up higher. He looked at her as she winked. Jughead just ate some of the pizza. Betty moved her hand further up squeezing him. “Betty?”

"Yeah?"

“They probably know we’re gone by now.”

Betty looked at him. "I've missed spending alone time with you."

“Me too.” Jughead smiled faintly. "But we should head back. They've probably noticed we're gone."

"We can have an hour can't we?" She bit her lip.

“I guess an hour won’t hurt.”

Betty smiled excitedly. "We can go for dessert after?"

“Sure.”

"Eat up Jones." She smirked.

Jughead just smiled faintly before continuing to eat. The second he finished she moved them to the next destination. Betty hired one of the scooters as they shared the ride. They went to go get dessert.

Jughead kept falling off the scooter which Betty thought it was the cutest thing. She kept teasing him as they drove around the city. Whilst they swapped turns they ate their icecream. After awhile they found a spot to sit.

"Betts you have something on your nose." Jughead leaned over and shoved her face in icecream.

"Juggie! We have no tissue." Betty pouted.

"Use your blazer." He teased.

"Or you could kiss it off."

“Yeah?”

"If you want." Betty blushed.

“I shouldn’t.” Jughead whispered.

Betty nodded as she began using her sleeve to wipe it off. "Maybe it's time to go back to the rest of them. Tell them what's happened?" She changed the subject.

“I don’t want them to know yet. They’re supposed to stay a couple more days to spend time with me. If they know they’ll want to leave tonight. I’ll be alone.”

"Okay we'll tell them after but you have me." Betty moved close to him. Jughead looked down at her. "I know I've been distant but I kept in touch. I was being selfish. I couldn't watch you marry someone else."

“Betty it’s fine. I understand.” He looked away. Betty gently turned his face towards her. He looked at her. "When I saved you all I wanted to do was kiss you." She confessed.

Jughead held her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back not deepening the kiss. She was too afraid too. They pulled away after a moment.

"No one believed me Juggie." Betty hugged him.

“Believed what?”

"That you were in danger." She began tearing up. She had nightmares about that day. Jughead nodded. "I was so scared for you Juggie. I thought what about this time if she succeeds."

“I was unconscious most of the time.”

Betty nodded. "I'm so happy your safe. I got your book." She blushed. Jughead smiled faintly. "I'm also coming to your book tour in a few months."

“Really?” 

"Yep but I'm not telling you which one." Betty smirked.

“We should probably get back to everyone.”

"Or we could have five more minutes." Betty laid down looking at the stars.

“They’re probably looking for us.” Jughead shrugged.

"Let's go then." She stood up.

They both headed back to the bar. They sat down with everyone else. Veronica looked at them. Betty messaged her what happened.

B: nothing happened. We just needed to step out for a little bit.

V: okay. He looks like he wants to drink.

B: I'm trying to stop that.

Jughead got up to go get a drink."Juggie could you get me some juice?" Betty smiled. “Sure.”

"Thank you." She watched him go. "We need to get him to drink water after every drink." 

“He wouldn’t even if we tried. He looks upset.” Archie said.

"Jessica left him. He doesn't want us to know."

“What? Why?” Veronica asked.

"He hasn't told me. Just act normal." Betty said as he came over. He sat down, downing his drink. "How about we dance?" Betty whispered in his ear.

“I’m fine here.”

"One dance?" She pouted. She was pulling all her tricks. “After this drink.” Jughead held his hands over hers.

"Fine." Betty placed her hand on him.

Veronica messaged Betty.

V: you sly woman.

B: what?

V: I bet Jughead likes your hand on his thigh. Moving his hand further up his legs.

B: I’ve always been able to distract him that way.

V: I'm surprised you two aren't having heated bathroom sex.

Betty just laughed as she looked at Jughead. "Let's dance." She smiled at him.

Jughead put his drink down and got up.They headed to the dance floor as a fast song came on. He held her by her hips pulling her close. Betty wrapped her arms around him.

"We haven't been this close in awhile."She moved close to him as she grinded against him. “I know.” He whispered.

"It's nice." Betty moved to the music. Jughead agreed dancing with her. "Do you want to get out of here? The other's can tell your upset."

“Yeah... can we go?”

"Yeah. Where shall we go?" Betty smiled, hoping they could talk.

“My apartment?”

"Sure. Can I get some clean clothes for work tomorrow?" Betty smiled more.

“Of course.”

"I'll message V. We can meet them for dinner tomorrow." Betty smiled.

B: Me and Jug are heading out. Meet tomorrow for dinner? Ask Fangs too.

V: Sounds perfect. Have fun! ;)

B: stop.

V: I don’t know what you’re talking about ;) ;)

B: I'll just call you in the morning.

Betty rolled her eyes, putting her phone away. Jughead held her hand as they headed to her place. She quickly grabbed her work bag some clothes before heading to his. Jughead unlocked the door to his apartment. The place was practically empty with all of Jessica’s stuff gone.

"It's nice." She shut the door for them. Jughead nodded, knowing she's lying. Betty smiled at him. "Want to watch a movie?"

“Sure. I’ll make some popcorn.” He smiled.

"I'll change into my pajamas." She headed to the bathroom.

The popcorn was done by the time Betty was back. Jughead was just sitting on the couch. Betty hugged him from behind. Jughead gently flipped her over the couch as she giggled hugging him.

"I've put your favourite on." He smiled.

“Really? But you don’t like it.” She smiled.

"I don't care." Jughead snuggled into her neck.

"Jug?"

“Yeah?” 

"Can we talk about everything?" She asked.

“What?” Jughead looked at her. "I love you and last year was alot and well we haven't talked about the drinking."

"Betts not tonight." Jughead hugged him.

“Please Jug.” 

“Betty I’m fine. I’m not dying or anything. I just like a drink or two every once in awhile.”

"Promise me if it gets worse we'll sort things out." Betty kissed his cheek.

“I promise.”

Jughead picked her up placing her on his lap. "I'm not drunk now. I know what I'm doing. I know I have a pretty woman in my room."

“Yeah?” Betty blushed.

"I know that she is a terrible dancer." Jughead joked.

“Yeah? Is she hot?” She teased.

"I was thinking more beautiful." Jughead moved her hair out the way. Betty smiled at him. "She is talented and my very own superhero."

“Jug?”

"Betty?" Jughead looked at her. “Kiss me.” She whispered.

Jughead kissed her as the answer. She kissed him back. They were just making out on the sofa. The movie completely forgotten. Jughead pulled her onto his lap. He felt her bite his lip softly. He groaned softly against her mouth.

"You know when you used my Bobby pin to open Hiram's office?" Betty whispered into the kiss.

“Yeah?”

"I was so turned on. I wanted you against the desk."

Jughead kissed her neck roughly. Betty moaned softly. She hasn't had sex since her ex Liam. Jughead flipped them so he had her pinned down. He felt her leg wrapped around him. 

"You have an office right?" Betty bit her lip.

“I do.”

"Fancy doing it in there?" Betty hinted. “I’d like that.” He smirked. Betty pulled a Bobby pin out her hair as her hair fell in her face. 

"Lead the way."

Jughead held her hand as he led her to the office. He unlocked his door with the bobby pin. Betty bit her lip. 

"That is hot Jones." She leaned against the door.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. Gained some new skills whilst we've been separated?" Betty winked at him.

“A few.” Jughead smirked holding her waist.

"Like?"

“Well that’s just something you’ll have to find out.” He smirked again.

"Then show me. You are so sexy."

He picked her up and put her down on the desk, stepping in between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her. Betty just pulled his jumper off. Jughead waisted no time in pulling her clothes off of her. It had been far too long and they were in a lustful state.

She kissed him heatedly. She had missed the way their lips felt together. Jughead ran his hands up her thighs. "Take me." Betty whispered. “We need protection.” Jughead kissed her.

"I can't have kids. I told you this. I'm clean." She kissed him more. Jughead nodded as he pushed all his stuff of his desk as he leaned Betty down. Betty pulled him closer with her legs. "I've been dreaming about this." Jughead gently thrust into him. Betty moaned loudly.

Jughead smirked as he moved slowly. He loved that Betty was so responsive to him. He kept asking her if each movement was okay. They were more than okay. They were perfect. It felt like coming home.

“I love you.” Jughead told her.

"I love you Jughead Jones."

Jughead sped up as Betty moved with him, they moved the desk. His neighbor's must hate him in that moment. Jughead laughed softly at the thought of his neighbors hearing. The walls to his apartment were paper thin. He was sure someone could hear.

"What?" Betty smiled up at him. He just smiled at her and kissed her. “We’re loud.” He teased.

"Good. I haven't had sex in awhile."

“Me too.”

"But you were engaged?" She moved slower.

“We weren’t intimate for the past year.” Jughead kissed her. He started moving quickly."Well we have all night. I have get to work for 5am though. " Betty smirked.

He wanted her in his bed as well. It's been so long they've been transported back to highschool. This reminded Jughead of a moment they shared in the blue and gold once. It was hot and passionate just like that time in the blue and gold. They couldn't contain themselves that day. They had just figured out a clue to a mystery they were solving.

Their investigations always got them in the mood. Now they were in their twenties. They have found one another again. Yet they still had so much history to sort through. 

They moved quickly together as they brought themselves to their releases."God I've missed you." Betty whispered.

“I’ve missed you so much Betts.” 

Betty just kissed his lips. "Let's go to bed. I'm up in 4 hours." She yawned. Jughead nodded. "I want an excuse to hold you. I want to tell you everything we've missed." Her eyes lit up.

“I’d love that Betts.”

"I love you Jughead Jones." Betty kissed him as he carried her to her room. They got into bed together. Jughead held her so close. He traced small patterns to her stomach.

"Baby so you can't have a kid?" Jughead asked.

Betty nodded. "The doctors don't know why but I think it's the thing me and V were made to drink in highscool." 

Jughead looked up at her. "I'm sorry Betts. I know you wanted a family."

"I can adopt. We can adopt." Jughead nodded. "Plus I work too much. I got recruited in my last year of college. I jumped at the chance." She yawned softly.

Jughead nodded again.

"How was college Juggie?"

“It was good. I focused on writing the whole time. I was always the loner.” He shrugged.

"A sexy one." Betty kissed his hand. He smiled faintly. “We still have a lot to talk about Betts.”

"I know. Let's start." She shivered. Jughead pulled the blanket over them. "I never want to hurt you again Jughead. I'm sorry." Betty held him. "By reading your book I understand the pain you felt. My stupid mistake was more than that to you. You are worth the whole world. I'm sorry for making you feel otherwise."

Jughead nodded.

"I loved you." Betty kissed him more. "I'm an idiot."

“What was it about Archie?”

"Honestly nothing. I guess I was scared of living Riverdale and wanted a sense of childhood. It was stupid." Betty sighed. Jughead nodded again. "I realised I messed up the moment it happened."

“We never really got to talk about that... you didn’t tell me for weeks after it happened.” Jughead prompted. He was finally ready to talk to about it.

"Because I was scared of losing you. I love you and I just got you back alive." Betty looked up at him. "It still wasn't right."

Jughead nodded.

Betty just sat in silence looking at him. Jughead held her kissing her cheek. The couple do have a long way to go but this was only the beginning. He had to heal his broken heart before they could go another further.

_____

2 months later: 

Jughead was doing a book tour around America. Betty was surprising him at his LA stop. She was meeting up with Kevin as he moved out there 6 months ago. 

Jughead was exhausted. He was singing book after book with the same message. He saw perfectly painted mude nails as a woman put the book down.

"Can you make it out to only 5 lives left?" Betty teased.

“Betty.” He smiled.

"Hey Jughead." She smiled back."I figured I'd surprise you."

“Sit with me.” He pulled over a chair for her.

"You're working." Betty sat with him.

“So? I could use some company.” Betty just smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled at her. "I'm distracting you. Call the next person up."

The next person came up and Jughead signed their copy and greeted them. Betty was just watched Jughead in awe. He was so sweet with everyone. Betty just smiled at him.

Shortly, Jughead finished meeting everyone. Betty was quietly reading waiting for him. Soon he was cleaning up for the day. 

"Hey gorgeous." He kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily. "Have you got a hotel room?" Jughead wondered.

"I'm actually staying with Kevin and Fangs." She helped him put the last of the chairs away.

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?”

"In the same bed or?"

“The same bed.” Betty bit her lip nodding. "I love how everyone loves your work." Betty hugged him.

“It makes me happy.” He smiled. Betty kissed him proudly. "You deserve it." Jughead smiled again. He was so in his element. 

"Can we get pizza and eat it on the beach?"

“Sure.” Betty pulled away from him. "Let's go."

____

At the beach: 

Betty was sat in Jughead's lap as they shared a pizza. There were bunches of couples walking on the beach. Jughead just held Betty.

"Look how cute they are." Betty pointed out an old couple.

“Yeah.” He smiled faintly.

"Do you think we will be like that?"

Jughead rested his chin on her shoulder. "I hope so. We took a midnight stroll on our family holiday." She smiled at him. "Escaping the grandchildren." He added.

“I hope that’s us some day.”

"Me too." Jughead kissed her head. She kissed him softly. "I'm happy you came. We needed time away."

Betty agreed looking at him. She kissed him as the rain began to fall.

“We should get going.”

"Yeah we should. I just like how peaceful it is." Betty stood up.

“Me too.” The couple began walking on the beach. "I want to move outside of New York. I miss small towns."

“Really?”

"I miss quiet moments near the river back home." Betty shrugged. 

“Even with all the chaos?” Jughead generally asked. He was curious, Riverdale has brought them so much trauma. 

"Yeah. I just miss peace, whether that be moments alone or moments with you." She shrugged.

Jughead nodded listening to her. He understood where she was coming from.

"I miss waking up to you. I have to sneak out of bed not to wake you. My night owl."

Jughead smiled at her. "I miss that. I miss working late next to you. You were holding me fast asleep as I worked all night long." He confessed.

“I miss that too.” She squeezed his hands. "I remember buying your Christmas present and you woke up." Jughead laughed. Betty smiled at him, "You saw it but thought nothing about it." 

It started raining more. They were getting soaked quickly. When they finally got to the hotel they were drenched. Jughead just laughed softly, running his hands through his wet hair.

" Your so hot...fuck." Betty pulled her jean jacket off. He laughed softly. He pulled her close to him."Jughead Jones be my other half again?"

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

"I know it's probably too soon. You were meant to get married last month but let's be honest I was thinking about stopping the wedding." Betty nodded giving him her answer.

“Betty you have always been my other half.”

She smiled softly, tearing up. They had nothing missed hearing each other say that. Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back hugging him. They pulled away to get changed into dry clothes.

"You were going to stop the wedding?" Jughead smiled.

"Well I was going to sneak into your room and confess my love for you."

“I wouldn’t have been able to resist.”

"I'm sure you could have."Betty wrapped her arms around him. "I was planning to wear this." She pulled it out of her bag. A gorgeous cream fitted dress with embellished flowers on it.

“It’s beautiful.”

"It is. I bought it years ago and promised myself this will be the dress I meet you again in." She placed it away. Jughead smiled at her. "But that failed. You saw me in my work clothes." Betty pouted.

“Put it on now then. I can’t promise it will stay on though.” He teased.

"I'm saving it for when I take you on a date night." She winked.

He smiled at her picking her up excitedly. Jughead laid her down admiring her. "I got my lover back." Jughead whispered. For the first time in years he didn't want a drink. 

She kissed him happily. In that moment they both felt complete. No one is missing, not even a part of themselves. The couple felt bliss. They reunited feeling like they can take on the world.

They needed this. It's something they haven't needed in a long while. Even after all this time all they needed to reconnect themselves were a mystery. A missing person brought their missing pieces of their hearts back together.

Time can heal.  
Time can hurt.  
Time can also fill that missing hole in your heart.

But when something missing is found or returned it's the best feeling in the world.

Missing or not, everyone has been found again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics follow us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids


End file.
